Talk:Lost Golem/@comment-11711027-20141117035508/@comment-24870482-20141222202020
Or, alternatively: The dark portal had wandered the sandy lands for many years. All had mistaken it for one of its cousins, the tornado, so it was left alone. Then, one day, after centuries of toiling, it found the Cave of Solitude. It went inside the cave, which was infinitely large yet felt cramped and lonely. The portal began to tip millions of coins out of its darkness. It also looked inside its depths and found the the Cursed and the Damned, and summoned their hands to help with his task. Slowly, they began to stack the coins in formation so that they took the shape of a poorly-formed man. It was a sluggish task. The coins were stuck in piles to each other with the drips of sludge that came from the cave ceiling, and the many hands trembled with the effort. At last, the task was done. The portal was eager, and it let the hands have a final surge of strength for the final tasks. The portal sucked in the cave, coins and all, until not a trace was left. It summoned the Magic Seeds it had stolen, and made the hands cast them into the air. The seeds were so fine that they drifted in the desert wind for a while, but then eventually they settled, forming a ring in the sand a few miles away. The portal moved to the ring. It was puzzled. The ring wasn't a perfect circle - it was rough and ragged. Once more it reached into its own depths and searched for an answer. However, not before long he found it - one of the Cursed whose arms were extended had had a brilliant mind in his life. He could no longer speak nor move, but he was strong so he shouted it in his mind as loud and ferociously as he could. The portal sensed him, and followed the instructions. The cave was moved into the middle of the ring of seeds, for the crookedness of the outline was the exact crookedness of the cave. Three coins were removed from the stack to create eye and mouth holes. These coins were then used to slowly drill a hole in the top of the cave directly above the pile. A final coin was taken from the head of the pile, and was positioned carefully on the cave to the calculations of the Man. Then something happened. The light reflected of the coin into the hole atop of the cave, the seeds buzzed and chanted, and the stack of coins shone. The coins smother themselves out, forming a man of pure gold. "I am ready to serve you", it hummed. "I am the strongest creature that ever will be, and once I have finished forming I will grant your every wish". However, from inside the portal, the mind of the cursed man shouted No. He used the very last of his strength to stream some of the dark portal's essence through the hole and into the still-forming golden man. It was not capable of containing such pure force. The golden man froze, and turned to stone. All the same, darkness was still pouring into it, and before he knew what he had done the cursed mind was pulled into the stone, along with all the rest of the Cursed and the Damned. Whatever had been left of their poor souls gave it life, but it was no longer human. It was lost, driven by the many conflicting minds in its head. Now, without its darkness, the portal started collapsing. But first it said to the golem, said to the mind of the man who had caused this ''Do not think you have one. Your soul was fairly mine, but now you have robbed me. But now I can rob you. I will take away your control of the creature, but you still must watch as the golem destroys to make itself stronger. You must stay in this hideous form, and stay you will until you are destroyed. But you will never be killed, you will never find peace. You must watch as the monster's hunger for death makes you stronger and lengthens your sentence. Or are you the monster? You have robbed those other souls of consciousness, you have killed the innocent. But how to punish you without punishing them? I will let them speak, though you cannot. Throughout your life you will hear them screaming in your head, begging you to stop. Though you will never stop, for now you are the Lost Golem '' (Yeah, sorry. I got a little carried away. Now that school's out I need to vent)